


Pairing Off

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [77]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakashi plays matchmaker in the most unsubtle of ways.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Obito
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Pairing Off

“Oh come on, don’t be shy, you can tell us the truth!” Kakashi was glad of the mask covering his face. Even if his friends could tell he was smiling it was good they couldn’t see how creepy the expression really was at the moment.

“I vow that I have told you only the truth, my rival!” Gai struck a pose filled with honesty. “The virtuous Izuna and I did nothing but attend dinner together last night!”

“Mhm. Sure. And at dinner was there any…foot play?”

Gai blinked at him, entirely confused, and Kakashi’s smile fell a little bit. It wasn’t nearly as fun teasing someone who didn’t understand that they were being teased. He turned instead to Obito and bared his teeth viciously when his other friend shrank away. That was smart. There was usually good reason to be afraid of him when he was in this mood.

“And how was _your_ night last night, oh Prince of the Mokuton?”

“Shut up. Go to hell. Die. Fall in a hole.”

“My, my, such strong language.” Kakashi tutted. “What would Hashirama say?”

“Why!? Is he here!?” Watching Obito flail as he whipped from side to side trying to check every angle was the best kind of amusement.

Both of them deserved a good teasing. Or at least they did in Kakashi’s eyes. After the way they both teased and prodded and interfered with his business until he finally got together with Madara it was the least he could do to return the favor. Obito made for a very easy target. Gai, on the other hand, was a harder nut to crack. It was honestly difficult to tell if he realized that Izuna was trying to woo him or if he thought they were just very good friends.

There was really only one way to find out. Kakashi stroked his chin and enjoyed the image of Obito blushing in mortification as he tried to decide if knowing would lead to more or less teasing. Though he supposed he could probably always find something to tease about. It was one of his many skills.

“So Gai. Has Izuna kissed you yet?” Bluntness had always served him well, he saw no reason to cast aside a good working method.

He was glad he had when Gai began to splutter as loudly as Obito did sometimes.

Revenge was so, so sweet.


End file.
